Wide-area networks, including world-wide networks, such as the Internet, have become essential tools for personal and business use. When communicating sensitive information, online businesses may use a variety of security methods to ensure that sensitive information is kept private. One such method includes the use of security certificates, also referred to as digital certificates. A security certificate can be used in several ways, for example to authenticate an online entity's identification or to encrypt a message's content or to ensure a message's integrity. In a business enterprise, a multitude of security certificates may be employed, making certificate administration burdensome and inefficient.